Middle Names for the Seven
by Peeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaace
Summary: This will be my last story on this account. Go check out my other account Peeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaace. K because I'm paranoid. I'm twelve, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.


**Hi.**

**I'm going to stop using this account probably from now on. But if you want to check out my other account called Peeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaace, I'll try to post as often as I can.**

**I'll just do some quick random things about Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus here. This will be my most likely last story on this account. **

**Bye.**

Middle Names

These are not official. These are just middle names I think would be good. These characters do not belong to me. They are Rick Riordan's.

Jason Alexander Grace

Alexander sounds a bit formal, like a serious name. Only if you change it to Alex it becomes a bit more casual. I'm going to say Jason prefers Alexander to Alex, because he's a kind of serious guy, Roman and all. The name 'Alexander' means Protector or Defender of Man, which makes sense as Jason is a skilled fighter.

Initials = JAG

Perseus August Jackson

August. I get the feeling that the name matches Percy, but he probably wouldn't like it. The name 'August' comes from 'Augustus', meaning respectable or honourable. I don't think Percy would like to be called Honourable Destroyer Jackson. When Percy does say his middle name, he would say either Gus or Auggie.

Initials = PAJ

Annabeth Lynn Chase

Sorry, if you think this doesn't match. This was the closest name that I could think of that would kind of match Annabeth. 'Lynn' means lake, so that could be relating to her one true love, Percy, the Son of the Sea. I think Annabeth would have disliked her middle name, but upon falling in love with Percy, she wouldn't mind it anymore.

Initials = ALC

Piper Kaya McLean

The name 'Kaya' means my older little sister. So basically, it means you are clever for you age. That's the Hopi meaning, a Native American tribe. But in Greek, it means pure. I think Piper would have been indifferent to her middle name.

Initials = PKM

Leo Sammy Valdez

Easy. Sammy Valdez. Anyone not getting it? Leo would have been proud to have Sammy as his middle name, especially after discovering how much his grandfather meant to Hazel.

Initials = LSV

Frank Zhang

I don't think Frank would have had a middle name. Unless I put 'Fei', there's nothing I can fill the space with.

Initials = FZ

Hazel Marie Levesque

Anyone notice I'm getting less creative here? Well, I think Marie Levesque was probably vain enough to name her daughter after herself. And also I think Hazel Marie Levesque sounds alright too.

Initials = HML

Story

"Leo I-don't-know-your-middle-name Valdez, SHUT UP!" shouted Piper. She and Annabeth folded their arms and glared at Leo. Jason and Percy covered their ears, wincing. Frank gave Leo a sympathetic look. Hazel gave all the boys disapproving looks.

"Well, Piper I-don't-know-your-middle-name McLean, there is no need to shout," said Leo. He grinned toothily. Piper glared. Leo shut his mouth.

"Actually, what are your middle names?" asked Percy curiously removing his hands from his ears.

"Guess mine!" yelled Leo, enthusiastically. Piper glared. "I mean guess mine!" Leo amended, by whisper-shouting.

The rest of the Seven thought hard. Suddenly, Hazel knew.

"Leo, is it Samuel?" she asked. Frank and Percy nodded thoughtfully. Piper, Jason and Annabeth were confused. How was Hazel so certain?

Leo nodded. "Close enough, it's just Sammy." Piper, Jason and Annabeth were again confused. "It's my great grandfather's name. He was Hazel's first boyfriend in the 1940s." Leo explained. Hazel blushed.

"You guys know mine, so know we gotta find out yours!" exclaimed Leo loudly. Piper shushed him. "Let's guess... Frank's!"

"I don't have a middle name. It's just Frank. Just Frank Zhang."

"Oh. Okay. How about... Piper McLean!"

"We're never going to get it, Leo. There's like a gazillion thingies it could be," complained Percy.

"I'll just tell you," said Piper. "It's Kaya. Native American."

Jason said reverently, "Piper Kaya McLean. Nice." Piper squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

"Get a room!"

"Shut your face, Leo Sammy Valdez!"

"Ugh! Okay, you can be next, Annabeth Chase!"

"Fine. My middle name is Lynn," admitted Annabeth. "Means lake."

"Lake," wondered Percy out loud. "Like the one with water in it?"

"Yes, you Seaweed Brain!"

"Ha! You have me in your name! 'Cause I'm water and your name is Lake? HA!"

"Why isn't my boyfriend like Jason?" Annabeth asked the rest of the crew as Percy continued hollering. Jason flushed. "Jason compliments Piper. Percy just cheers like a four-year-old."

"I'm not four! Just because you are seventeen and Hazel's thirteen and the rest of us are sixteen, doesn't mean you can- "

Frank dragged Percy back to the group from where he was jumping around.

"Are you always like that, Percy?" asked Piper. "I was told you were a hero, not a crazy Leo-like-guy."

"He has extremely severe ADHD, probably about as bad as Leo. And his dyslexia is really bad."

"Hey!" complained Percy. "I'm not really bad!"

"Not you, your dyslexia!" corrected Annabeth.

"Oh," came the reply.

"Anyway, next we will have Sparky himself,"

"Hey! Only Piper can call me that!"

"Jason Grace, what's your middle name?"

"Alexander."

"Jason Alexander Grace?" said Frank.

"Yeah. But not like Alex or anything. Just Alexander."

"Cool. Suits you, bro," Percy nodded approvingly.

"Hate to interrupt your bromance, but why does Jason get complimented and you don't even compliment Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed, "He's weird like that."

"Next up, we have Hazel!" Leo clapped his hands. The rest of the Seven stared.

"Umm... So my second name is just my mother's name. Marie."

"Hazel Marie Levesque. Sounds pretty royal," commented Leo. "I should get you a crown and- "

"LEO SAMMY VALDEZ!"

"Okay, Beauty Queen!" Leo held his hands up, surrendering. "Just because you know the name doesn't mean you overuse it. But let's get past that. Last but not least, Percy Jackson!"

"I hate my name."

"What in Hephaestus' smokin' underwear? Just say it."

"August. My name is Perseus August Jackson. Makes it worse that I was born in August."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your name is Perseus?" asked Leo incredulously.

"Yeah," grunted Percy. "Thought you already knew."

"But what's so bad about the name August?" asked Hazel, politely.

"Firstly, I was born in August. Secondly, Perseus means destroyer. August means honourable. So my name is Jackson the Honourable Destroyer."

Leo burst out laughing. Frank, Annabeth and Jason were holding back smiles. Piper and Hazel both smirked.

"Yeah, I know how cruddy that sounds. So mostly I call myself just Percy Jackson. But if I have to say a middle name, I say Gus or Auggie."


End file.
